Maid of Evil
by kisafuuma
Summary: Saya dan Tomoyo adalah saudara kembar di Kerajaan Clow. Mereka terpisah oleh orang tua mereka. Setelah 10 tahun, Saya kembali ke kerajaan dan menjabat sebgai maid pribadi. Kesenangan akan berlangsung sementara, namun tragedi akan datang pada kedua gadis itu./HIATUS
1. Chapter intro

Characters : Kisaragi Saya (Maid of Evil)

Tomoyo (Daughter of Evil)

Kamui (Prince of Amethyst)

Kotori Monou (Daughter of Sun)

Fuuma (Red Swordman)

Seishirou (Father of Evil)

Ashura-o (Mother of Evil)

Fai (Butler)

Genre : Angst, Drama, Romance

Disclaimer character : ©CLAMP

Adaptation from : Kagamine Len - Servant of Evil

Kagamine Rin - Maid of Evil

Disclaimer adaptation : ©Yamaha

Warning : *Some typo

*Some false languange

*Some lemon action

*Yuuri slight

*Don't read and don't review if you don't like

Summary :

Saya dan Tomoyo adalah saudara kembar di Kerajaan Clow. Mereka terpisah oleh orang tua mereka. Setelah 10 tahun, Saya kembali ke kerajaan dan menjabat sebgai maid pribadi. Kesenangan akan berlangsung sementara, namun tragedi akan datang pada kedua gadis itu…

Kata sambutan :

Oke, saudara-saudara inilah fanfict song pertama saya setelah membuat 'Romeo and Etoile' dan kali ini saya hadirkan kisah tragedi 'Servant of Evil' yang diperankan oleh para karakter CLAMP ! Yeeey!

Saya : well, bagus lah….

Fuuma : kenapa ?

Saya : kan aku belum banyak yang suka tuh, jadi sekalian aja jadi ajang promosi ! *narsis

Author : sebenenya pengen pake shaoran ama sakura aja sih, cumaaa…

Saya dan Fuuma : Cuma ?

Author : Cuma kupikir kenapa ga coba yang lain aja kayak Saya dan Tomoyo yang kupikir cukup mirip. Selain ituuu….Saya dan Fuuma itu kan karakter kebanggaanku ! *blush

Saya : author….T^T

Fuuma : huhuhu…baru kali ini ada yang bilang karakter diriku adalah karakter kebanggaan *nangis bombay TT^TT;;

Author : sebenernya aku bersyukur sekali bisa ketemu dan kenal kaliaaaan…..*ikutan nangis bombay

Semua : huweeee….TT^TT;; (berpelukan kayak teletubies)

Nah, sliahkan baca yaaa…dan jangan lupa review untuk kelanjutannyaaaa….. '\(^o^)/'


	2. Chapter 1

Dahulu kala, berdiri sebuah kerajaan Clow. Kerajaan itu dipimpin oleh seorang raja bernama Seishirou dan permaisurinya yang bernama Ashura-o. Negeri tersebut makmur dan damai. Namun, sang permaisuri belum mempunyai anak dan itu membuat Seishirou dan pihak kerajaan sedih. Ashura-o ingin mempunyai anak perempuan untuk menjadi penerusnya, itulah yang selalu ia utarakan kepada setiap petinggi kerajaan ketika ditanya ingin punya anak laki-laki atau perempuan.

Seishirou yang tidak tega melihat sang istri bersedih, akhirnya pergi bersama beberapa tabib sihir untuk berdoa di Hutan Permintaan. Selama 4 bulan ia bertapa dan berdoa untuk meminta seorang anak keturunan. Dan keajaiban pun teradi, Ratu Ashura-o akhirnya hamil. Semua anggota keluarga kerjaan beserta rakyat bahagia mendengar kabar bahagia ini.

Sampai akhirnya, Ashura-o mengandung selama 9 bulan 10 hari dan lahir dua anak kembar di kerajaan itu. Keduanya adalah anak kembar perempuan seperti yang Yuuko inginkan. Seluruh rakyat yang mendengar kabar itu langsung mengirimkan hadiah pada pihak kerajaan sebagai rasa syukur atas lahirnya generasi penerus kerajaan.

Si kembar itu dinamain dengan, 'Saya' dan 'Tomoyo'

-o0o-

6 tahun berlalu….

Saya dan Tomoyo tumbuh menjadi anak-anak gadis yang polos. Bermain dan belajar adalah kegiatan sehari-hari mereka yang bahagia. Namun, sifat mereka yang sangat berbeda membuat mereka mencolok dipandangan para petinggi kerajaan.

Tomoyo yang aktif, ceria, energik, dan egois. Sering kali ia membuat kejahilan di sekitar pihak kerajaan yang membuat mereka kewalahan. Dan ia sangat manja kepada ayahnya yang lembut.

Sedangkan Saya yang pendiam, rajin, dan penurut lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Ibunya yang suka bersosialisasi. Dan ia juga akrab bersama para prajurit kerajaan dan mulai belajar berpedang. Dari didikan itu membuat Saya menjadi anak yang pemberani dan mandiri.

Bahkan, Saya bertekad untuk melindungi Tomoyo dari apapun meski nyawa menjadi taruhannya.

Meski seorang putri kerajaan, namun ia tidak berpakaian selayaknya seorang anak gadis. Ia selalu memakai seragam bangsawan pria berupa jas berwarna kuning dengan dekorasi berwarna hitam, serta celana hitam panjang dengan dibalut sepatu boots coklat.

Berbeda dengan Tomoyo yang selalu berpakaian gaun panjang yang indah, bahkan sebuah kimono dari kerajaan yang bernama Nihon saat perayaan ulang tahun mereka yang keenam pun juga dipakainya, meski tak sedang berada dalam sebuah pesta.

Meski berbeda,mereka selalu bersama seperti tak bisa terpisahkan satu sama lain…

Maya Sakamoto- SONIC BOOM

-o0o-

Suatu hari, Tomoyo sedang bermain dengan Saya di taman belakang istana. Taman itu penuh dengan aroma bunga yang memikat, terutama mawar.

"Saya-chan, ayo kita bikin mahkota bunga!" seru Tomoyo

"Iya!" sahutnya riang

Mereka mulai memetik tanaman rambat yang tak berduri yang tumbuh di sekitar tanaman mawar kuning sekaligus beberapa mawar kuning yang tumbuh di atasnya. Selama beberapa saat mereka serius merangkai-rangkai sulur-sulur tersebut menjadi sebuah lingkaran. Dan terakhir mengikatkan mawar kuning yang masih ada sisa tangkainya di mahkota itu.

"Yeiiiy ! Akhirnya jadi !" seru Tomoyo mengangkat tinggi-tingi mahkota buatannya. Saya tersenyum dan selesai juga dengan pekerjaannya merangkai bunga.

"Nih! Pakailah Saya-chan !" ujar Tomoyo lalu memakaikan mahkota buatannya pada Saya. Saya pun juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Tomoyo.

""Wah, Tomoyo manis sekali !" puji Saya takjub

"Kamu juga!" sahut Tomoyo menunjuk Saya. Lalu, mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Maya Sakamoto- SONIC BOOM

-o0o-

Disaat yang bersamaan, dihari itu juga pihak kerajaan mengalami jatuh bangun akibat hutang yang banyak pada negeri lain. Hingga akhirnya, demi menutupi hutang itu, pihak kerajaan tak segan-segan merampas harta rakyat di negeri yang bersangkutan dengan kerajaan (dalam artian tidak merampas harta rakyat di negeri sendiri, melainkan negeri orang lain). Perbuatan itu pun menjadikan kerajaan Clow yang semula cinta kedamaian menjadi brutal dan kejam.

Perintah untuk penyerangan juga atas kehendak sang raja. Mendengar hal itu, sang ratu menjadi murka pada suaminya dan perselisihan diantara keduanya pun tak terhindarkan. Namun, sang raja tetap bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya untuk menjalankan kerajaan itu sesuai kehandaknya dengan cara apapun.

Ratu yang medengarnya merasa sedih dan kecewa karena suaminya itu akhirnya meminta cerai dan keluar istana.

-o0o-

Setelah pertengkaran itu, sang ratu meminta pada para pembantunya untuk mempersiapkan barang-barangnya beserta barang-barang milik Saya. Sementara itu, sang ratu pergi ke taman belakang tempat Saya dan Tomoyo sedang bermain. Dengan tatapan sedih ia melihat kedua anaknya yang sedang bermain. Sebenarnya, ia tidak tega memisahkan kedua anak itu. Namun, hatinya sudah menetapkan untuk tetap membawa Saya dengannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sang pembantu memberitahukan pada sang ratu kalau persiapannya sudah selesai dan siap berangkat. Saat itu juga, sang ratu pergi menuju kedua anak itu dan menarik kedua tangan mereka ke istana.

" Ibu ada apa? Kenapa kami ditarik ?" tanya Tomoyo meringis kesakitan. Begitu juga dengan Saya yang juga kesakitan. Namun sang ratu Ashura-o hanya diam.

Sampai di depan pintu istana, sebuah kereta kuda sudah siap memberangkatkan sang ratu dan Saya menuju tujuan mereka. Sang raja Seishirou hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong. Matanya sudah tak bisa lagi merasakan adanya emosi di dalamnya. Ashura-o berhenti sebentar untuk menatap suaminya itu. Lalu beralih ke Saya.

"Saya, kau ikut Ibu!" ucap Ashura-o kasar lalu menarik tangan Saya dan melepas tangan Tomoyo

"Kenapa ?!" tanya Saya dengan berlinang air mata

"Kenapa Ibu mau membawa Saya ? Aku tidak mau Saya pergi !" rengek Tomoyo ikut menangis

"Kita sudah tidak bisa tinggal disini,nak," jawab Ashura-o mau menggendong Saya

"Jangan ! Aku mau Saya di sini saja ! Aku ngga mau terpisah dengannya ! AKU NGGA MAU KALAU NGGA SAMA SAYA !" rengek Tomoyo menarik Saya dari Yuuko dengan wajah bercucuran air mata.

"Tomoyo, tidak usah kau pedulikan dia. Biarkan dia pergi bersama Ibu…" ucap Seishirou lalu menggendong Tomoyo melepaskannya dari Saya. Tatapannya terhadap Saya menjadi dingin dan cukup membuat Saya merinding ketakutan.

"Saya, ayo…" ucap Ashura-o lalu menggendong Saya dan masuk ke dalam kereta kuda.

"SAYA! SAYA!SAYA!" teriak Tomoyo sambil menangis saat kereta kuda mulai berjalan

"TOMOYO ! TENANGLAH ! AKU PASTI AKAN KEMBALI !" sahut Saya dari jendela kereta kuda dengan wajah bercucuran air mata

"SAYAAAAAAA!"seru Tomoyo melepaskan diri dari ayahnya hingga terjatuh, namun tak dipedulikannya. Ia berlari mengikuti kereta kuda yang makin menjauhinya. Sampai akhirnya ditengah jalan Saya menjatuhkan setangkai mawar kuning di jalan dan Tomoyo berhenti mengejar karena lelah dan luka di kakinya akibat ia melepaskan diri dari ayahnya.

Tomoyo terpaku pada mawar kuning yang dijatuhkan Saya tadi, lalu berjongkok untuk mengambilnya. Matanya mengalir deras airmata kesedihan dan kepedihan. Digenggamnya tangkai bunga itu erat-erat. Lalu, ia tersentak kesakitan. Ia lihat jarinya yang berdarah karena tertusuk duri mawar itu. "Saya….hiks…" sedunya sambil memanggil nama saudaranya itu.

Seishirou pun mendatanginya, lalu menggendong Tomoyo yang tengah menangis sambil menenangkannya. Di dalam pelukannya Tomoyo masih merasa kalau hatinya terbelah dua sejak kepergian Saya. Seishirou yang tengah menggendong Tomoyo itu langsung membawanya kembali ke istana.

-o0o-

Shiro Sagisu-never meant to belong


	3. Chapter 2

10 tahun kemudian…

Saya berada di depan gerbang istana Clow. Rambutnya yang diikat satu masih sama seperti yang dulu. Ia tatap istana itu sesaat. "Ternyata, tak ada yang berubah sejak aku berpisah 'denganmu'…" gumamnya ia masih mengenang hari ketika ia menangis saat berpisah dengan Tomoyo. Air matanya yang berlinang cukup membuat Saya terluka akan kesedihannya. Namun sekarang, ia sudah tidak perlu merasakan hal yang sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu. Ia telah pulang ke tempat kelahirannya.

"Aku pulang, Tomoyo…." ucap Saya pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya, lalu melangkah masuk ke istana.

-o0o-

"Tomoyo-sama, maid pribadi Anda sudah menunggu di lobi…" ucap pria berambut pirang sebahu sambil membungkukkan badan

"Terima kasih, Fai. Aku akan segera ke sana…' sahut Tomoyo tersenyum lembut pada pria yang bernama Fai itu. Fai ikut tersenyum, lalu mengantar Tomoyo ke lobi istana.

Tomoyo mengenakan gaun hitam dengan beberapa sisi seperti bagian ata dada dan bawahan berwarna kuning. Kedua tangannya terbungkus sarung tangan panjang berwarna hitam. Rambutnya ditata rapi dan diikat sedemikian rupa hingga rambutnya terlihat seperti bunga mawar hitam yang menghiasi kepalanya. (untuk pakaian, bayangkan baju Rin di Servant of Evil `Classic Version~yang versi MMD)

Tomoyo yang sekarang sudah menjadi putri istana yang menggantikan posisi ayahnya, Seishirou yang sudah meninggal tahun lalu. Tomoyo adalah putri tercantik di lingkungan istana. Kecantikannya mengalahkan gadis-gadis di lingkungannya.

Tomoyo akhirnya sampai di lobi istana tempat singgasananya duduk dengan manis menunggu tuannya. Namun, ia mendapati bahwa tak seorang pun ada di lobi itu. "Fai, katanya dia menunggu di sini, tapi mana orangnya ?" tanya Tomoyo heran

"hmm, mungkin sebentar lagi. Katanya, ia ingin memberi kejutan pada Tomoyo-sama," jawab Fai

"Sudahlah kalau begitu. Kau boleh kembali, Fai…"desah Tomoyo memalingkan wajahnya ke singgasana

"Fai membungkuk hormat, lalu meninggalkan lobi istana. Tinggallah Tomoyo sendiri di situ. Tomoyo menatap kosong kursi itu yang berada di atas singgasana. Ia masih bisa membayangkan dulu waktu ia masih kecil ia selalu bermain bersama orangtuanya dan saudara kembarnya. Bahkan sebelum kursi sang ratu, Yuuko dibuang dan dibakar.

Tomoyo menghela nafas panjang. Tak terasa 10 tahun telah berlalu dan sekarang ia sudah menggantikan posisi ayahnya sebagai putri mahkota kerajaan."Tomoyo-sama, orang yang Anda tunggu sudah datang…" ucap seorang pembantu wanita membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Iya…suruh dia masuk…" sahut Tomoyo masih menatap singgasana

Sang pembantu punmundur. Tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki seorang wanita tinggi berpakaian jas panjang seperti bangsawan pria berwarna kuning dengan garis hitam sebagai dekorasi dan kacu hitam yang melilit di pangkal lehernya. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang sepantat diikat satu dengan pita merah.

"Perkenalkan, saya maid baru Anda…" ucap si wanita membungkukkan badan

"Akhirnya, datang juga ka-…" putus Tomoyo saat membalikkan badan menghadap wanita itu. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. "Saya…."

"Kisaragi Saya, akan bekerja untuk Anda dan melindungi Anda, Tomoyo-sama…." ucap Saya lalu menegakkan badannya sambil tersenyum

"Aa…"suara Tomoyo bergetar melihat sosok di depannya saat ini

Tomoyo sama sekali tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Setelah 10 tahun berlalu, akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan adik kembarnya, Saya. Rasa bahagia yang besar membuat ia tak dapat menahan air mata bahagianya.

"Saya !" serunya. Ia langsung berlalu ke arah Saya dan memeluknya sampai mereka berdua terjatuh di lantai.

"Saya, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi!" ujarnya dengan suara serak karena tangisnya

Saya yang dipeluk oleh Tomoyo membalasnya dengan merangkul pinggang gadis itu. "Aku pulang, Tomoyo…" bisiknya lembut di telinga Tomoyo

Tomoyo melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah saudaranya sambil tersenyum. "Selamat datang, Saya…" ucap Tomoyo masih terisak sedikit

Saya tersenyum, lalu menyeka air mata saudaranya dengan lengan bajunya. Setelah itu mereka berdiri berhadapan dan kembali ke posisi mereka saat ini sebagai putri dan pelayan.

"Kisaragi Saya, apa kau bersedia menjadi maid pribadi saya untuk menjaga, merawat, dan melindungi saya ?" ucap Tomoyo

"saya bersedia untuk menjaga, merawat, dan melindungi Tomoyo-sama sebagai maid pribadi Anda…"jawab Saya

"Dengan ini, kau sah menjadi maid pribadi sekaligus penjagaku dan akan menepati sumpahmu pada Ratumu," lanjut Tomoyo

"Saya dengan ini sah menjadi maid pribadi Anda. Dan saya bersumpah untuk merawat, menjaga, dan melindungi Anda dari berbagai ancaman yang datang dengan taruhan jiwa dan raga saya…"ucap Saya bersumpah sungguh-sungguh.

Tomoyo tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Saya meraih tangannya, lalu berlutut dan mencium punggung tangan Ratunya sebagai tanda kesetiaan pertamanya sebagai seorang maid sekaligus penjaga pribadi Tomoyo.

'Aku akan menjagamu, meski itu membunuhku. Karena kita adalah saudara kembar yang tak terpisahkan. Dan mulai sekarang kita akan terus bersama, sampai kematian memisahkan kita….'

Maya Sakamoto-Saigo no Kajitsu

-o0o-


End file.
